Feel Good Drag
by LucidRush
Summary: “Please, Sasuke I need this.” Green eyes bore into his black ones, pleading. Her short pink hair pulled back, she brushed her lips against his neck. SasuSaku Lemon


Here's a oneshot for my Naruto fans to hold you over till i finish chapter 3 of Standing Alone. I hope you guys like it, I was inspired by the song Feel Good Drag by Anberlin. Enjoy.

* * *

"Please, Sasuke I need this." Green eyes bore into his black ones, pleading. Her short pink hair pulled back, she brushed her lips against his neck.

He pushed her against the wall, trailing kisses slowly from her earlobe to he collarbone. "This. Can't. Keep. Going. On." He breathed between each kiss.

She entwined her delicate fingers into his raven hair, pulling at the surprisingly soft locks, forcing his head lower. Sasuke's callused fingers slowly pulled the cold zipper down on Sakura's top, revealing her black sports bra and creamy pale skin. His mouth attacked hers, drawing her tongue into a writhing battle.

She moaned and leaned into his touch, whimpering as her pressed her harshly into the wall.

"Let's just pretend he doesn't exist." She breathed as her hips gyrated against his, Sasuke's erection pressing deeply into her thigh.

Sasuke silenced her, smashing lips to lips in a fierce struggle. Her sports bra was lost to the struggle, thrown away and revealing perky breasts capped with light pink nipples. Sasuke knelt down and took the tip of one into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip, slowly at first and then savagely biting the end making her squeal at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You have too many clothes on." Sakura whined, pulling his shirt down his shoulders, her mouth attacking the skin she exposed.

Sasuke bit back a moan as her tongue roamed over his curse mark, he grabbed her by her pink hair and pulled her away, crushing his lips to hers once again.

His hands moved downwards, gripping her tight black shorts and pulling them down her hips, exposing her black panties with little Sakura blossoms decorating the front.

"To the bedroom." She pushed him off of her and slowly walked down the hall, her hips swaying back and forth. Sasuke's eyes followed her until she disappeared around a corner.

He took off after, his brain finally catching up with his body. Each footstep rang throughout the empty hallway as he tried to catch up with his pink haired lover. And with each step his heart pinched at the thought of this next betrayal.

It was a game. He would come over, when Naruto was busy with a mission of course, under the guise of 'checking on Sakura' but who was he kidding? A blind man could see what was going on.

He couldn't keep himself from her even if he tried, he couldn't stop each step towards his best friend's bedroom and his best friend's wife.

At 22, Sasuke could have any girl he wanted, he was the heartthrob of the village. And yet he was always led back to this apartment.

Was it the thrill? Did that 'do it for him' when the normalcy of a regular relationship couldn't?

Or did he just want to one-up Naruto on one more thing in their little rivalry. He didn't know either way.

He was getting closer to the cherry blossom, now clad in nothing but her bare skin propped up on her elbows at the center of a king size bed. For now he would ignore that cold feeling of betrayal, just as he always did.

He legs were crossed, hiding her hidden treasure, her skin seemed to shine, taking an ephemeral quality from the moonlight filtering through the blinds of the room.

With a lust-filled smile she shifted onto her knees and crawled slowly towards Sasuke, his previous thoughts on their sin flying from his mind as she untied his rope belt and pulled his pants down his body, leaving him in his black boxers.

With a wicked smile he pushed her backward onto the bed, slipping his boxers off, and pinning her beneath him.

She moaned as Sasuke's tongue ran along the edge of her ear, down her neck, and to her left breast, flicking the nipple quickly.

A sharp intake of air, his tongue glided downwards, passed her navel and into her dripping core, legs clenching.

Sakura gripped Sasuke's hair tightly, strands standing out through her fingers as his head was pressed further into her.

With a grin he added a finger to the fray, rubbing in between her slick folds before pressing into tightness.

Sakura bit back a scream as he curled his finger, pistoning in and out, driving her closer and closer to her breaking point. Warmth curled in her belly, coiling into a knot and with one final lick to her small bundle of nerves, her world exploded.

Pushing himself upward, Sasuke kissed his way up her belly and over her chest before pressing to her lips.

Sakura's frantic heartbeat, audible to Sasuke's trained ears, and her deep panting drove Sasuke onward. He aligned his erection with her opening and slammed into her, his entire length sheathing in her moist cavern.

Mouth opened in a silent scream, she arched her back, chest pressing to chest. For just a second Sasuke felt a stinging in his chest, but like every other time he squashed it down, suppressing the guilt for now.

Slowly pulling out, Sakura whimpered at the loss only to arch once again as he slammed into her again. Time bled together, each thrust met with another. Sweat mingled together, staining the sheets.

All too soon for Sasuke though he could feel that all too familiar tingling. "Sakura, I'm gonna cum!"

One last orgasm rolled over Sakura before Sasuke pulled himself from her warmth, his semen spraying over her belly as he groaned from his own release.

For Sasuke, his afterglow faded away very quickly leaving him numb. Sakura had already pulled the sheets over her body and gone to sleep.

Again, he had broken Naruto's faith, the ultimate betrayal. Sasuke sat on the edge of his friend's bed, his head buried in his hands, his raven locks poking through his fingers.

He knew it would happen again, too. It would just continue on in a vicious cycle, his sin a never ending spiral of guilt. Maybe he could just pretend that what he was doing wasn't wrong, and just for a while he could be happy.

He pulled a cigarette from his forgotten weapons pouch, lighting it with a light that sat upon the bedside table. Sweet smoke invaded his lungs as the tip burned cherry red. Slowly, Sasuke pulled his clothes on, careful to not make too much noise.

He would leave before dawn once again, avoiding detection, waiting until Sakura called him again for another night of shame. It was his life and he would live it.

With a drag from his cigarette he closed the door to the apartment, letting smoke drift from his nostrils.

Until he was needed again.

* * *

Okay guys, review! They make me write quicker. :]


End file.
